This is Halloween : Primo Style!
by LilinAnade
Summary: Once upon a time, the founder of Vongola wake up from a nightmare. He had a very bad feeling about this dream. A hyper intuition. A few years later, the same man wrote something on a scroll with devilish smile on his face. Vongola Decimo would really hate whatever written on that scroll. Rate T to be save..


**A/N:** Thanks to my beta reader, **Sengro_Li.** Without her, you won't even understand what I'm writing here.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I don't own KHR. Akira Amano does.

 _ **Warning:**_ Some probably OOC character.

* * *

In the outskirt of Italy, there was a huge mansion that currently was nothing but a rubble. Well, not exactly a rubble... there's still some rooms intact. But that's not the point. This mansion belonged to Vongola famiglia with Sawada Tsunayoshi, the current Vongola Decimo, as the leader.

A lot of people would wonder, which famiglia would be stupid enough to destroy something that belonged to the most powerful famiglia in Italy right now. Unfortunately, the answer was none. The one who almost destroyed the Vongola mansion were none other than the Vongola Decimo's guardians themselves. The guardians, which were currently kneeling down in front of their pissed of boss. Well, except the two most violent guardians, who were only standing behind their fellow guardians, and the only female guardian who was standing behind Tsuna.

"Explain." Tsuna was _not_ amused. He only went to shop with Chrome (his only female guardian) for an hour. Last time he checked, an enemy famiglia would need a few days to even put a scratch on his mansion, and they were never able to do that at the end.

All of the guardians were silent. And that was already saying something. They were _never_ silent. Gokudera Hayato, the storm guardian and Tsuna's right hand man would apologize profusely at a time like this. Yamoto Takeshi, the rain guardian would try to placate Tsuna. Sasagawa Ryohei, the sun guardian would shout non stop. Bovino Lambo, the lightning guardian would... cry. Well, he's still sobbing though. Then Hibari Kyoya and Rokudo Mukuro, the cloud and male mist guardians respectively would do whatever the hell they want. If all of them did something they never did before, that means that they know their boss was beyond furious. Surprisingly, the one who was brave enough to broke the silence was their youngest guardian, Lambo.

"We're so sorry Tsuna-nii. We only want to make a surprise..." Lambo said between his sob and puffy eyes.

"Surprise? By destroying the mansion? Three months in a row?" Tsuna raised one of his eyebrow. Still not amused.

"NOO! We're trying to make entirely different surprise, juudaime. It's only that... it's not going... very well..." the storm finally said something only to be silenced by the boss' harsh glare.

"What kind of surprise?" Tsuna finally said with a huff and a hand on his face. He was tired of this. No matter what he said, his guardians would only destroy the mansion over and over again. He really had to make a guardian proof mansion if this kept going on.

There was no answer. The guardians only looked at each other with their eyes which seemed to debate something without words.

 _"Do we tell him?"_ Takeshi seemed to ask with a glance towards Tsuna.

 _"Extremely NO!"_ Ryohei responded with fiery eyes.

 _"But, Tsuna-nii looks super scary!"_ Lambo pleaded with teary eyes.

 _"Kufufufu, I'd say we tell him. There's no telling what he would do if we don't,"_ Mukuro put a finger on his lip, his eyes looking anywhere but their boss. He prefer to stay intact, thank you very much.

 _"Hn. This is stupid,"_ Kyoya seems to say that with his stoic face. He didn't disagree with it.

Hayato shrugged. It seemed like they really didn't have any other choice. Finally, with a voice just above a whisper, he answered Tsuna's question, "We want to make a surprise birthday party for you, juudaime. We don't mean to destroy the mansion. We're so very sorry."

With that said, every guardians except for Chrome bowed their head. Yes, even the mighty Hibari Kyoya. That caught Tsunayoshi of guard. "Excuse me?"

"That's right, bossu. We only want to celebrate your birthday," from behind Tsuna, Chrome took a few steps forward then gave him a beautifully warped gift. Tsuna looked surprised. He never realized that Chrome had brought him some gift on their trip together. "Please accept this..."

"Happy birthday, Tsuna/juudaime/Tsuna-nii/little brother/Tsunayoshi/Omnivore/Bossu," all the guardians said at the same time.

For a moment, Tsuna was touched. He himself had forgotten about his birthday with all of that paperwork. He was ready to dance in joy only to be reminded that their mansion was still in rumble thanks to a falling stone that was once part of the mansion, rolling on the ground. His smile disappeared. "And what was my birthday has to do with destroying mansion?"

The male guardians gulped.

Honestly, Chrome was also curious. This was definitely _not_ part of their plan to surprise Tsuna. But more or less she could guess what happened when she was gone to distract their boss. There was some little argument here, a little fight there, some bombs, punch, sword, trident, tonfa, and everything was destroyed. It was not the first time after all.

When there's no answer from his guardians this time, Tsuna came to the same conclusion as Chrome's. It must be the usual thing. He really had to ask Spanner and Shouichi to realize that guardian proof mansion. He sighed exasperatedly before asking his guardians to stand up and even hugged the eleven years Lambo. "I thank you for your considerations, guys. But, I still gave you guys some punishments. We will built this mansion together and I want this mansion back to how it was before dinner."

The guardians smiled, they were glad that their boss didn't punish them like when they destroyed their mansion before. But, when they looked at the sweet smile on their boss, they knew that it was not their only punishment. "But of course, you guys would be the one doing the paperwork for this, right?"

Once again, the guardians gulped. There's no way they could say no about this one. Not that they want it either. But a pile of paperwork as birthday present were not exactly what they want to give to their beloved boss. So, there was no choice, right?

"Of course, juudaime. We're very sorry about this one."

"Great! Now, where is my cake?"

* * *

They needed exactly 10 hours to repair the mansion, just at the right time for dinner, and cake for that matter. Everything had returned back to normal, no more holes or cracks in the wall. Every doors, windows, and broken furniture were replaced. Tsuna was quite satisfied.

They combined Tsuna's birthday party with dinner. Many of their friends came to attend the event. Unfortunately, Tsuna's parents couldn't come. Both were on vacation around the world together. They've called Tsuna in the afternoon, though.

Everythings seemed normal for once. But somehow Tsuna had a feeling that he got the calm before the storm. Something big was going to happen. His hyper intuition told him that he wouldn't like this one.

That something big came in the form of a hitman who strode into the dining room, acompanied by an old friend with a very old looking box in his hands.

A box that contained an old scroll from Primo's time.

* * *

 **This fic was supposed to be for Halloween, and something about Primo. But today is Tsuna's birthday so...**

 **Happy birthday Tsuna XD**

 **Happy belated birthday Reborn and Xanxus XD**

 **Happy advanced birthday Yuni XD**


End file.
